


What Price loyality?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe ponders the events of the last few days and thinks about the past that got them there<br/>Related to the Episode "Brothers in Arms"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Price loyality?

Joe sat in the darkened bar, a glass of beer clasped in his hands. A friend was dead. two actually. He didn't know who he mourned more. Charlie DeSalvo or Andrew Cord.

Thanks to MacLeod, he counted Charlie a friend and he would miss him. But he didn't have the history with Charlie that he had with Andy. Andy was the one who had gone above and beyond the call of duty when he'd carried him to the evac hospital and saved his life. Above and beyond, since his sergeant was officially "dead" and there would be ramifications for both of them, but mostly him. He'd been called crazy until Ian Bancroft came and told him he wasn't crazy.

The irony of the situation was that without Andrew Cord, he wouldn't have the life he led. In fact, he wouldn't have a life at all. There never would have been a friendship with MacLeod, Richie, Amanda. He never would have met Charlie DeSalvo and learned to count him as a friend as well.

If forced to he couldn't have chosen one over the other. That was why he'd tried to talk to both of them. Tried to convince them both to leave it go, but they couldn't. Wouldn't.   
He didn't like the fact MacLeod went to avenge Charlie's death, but he understood why he had to do it. There was honour to be satisfied. Loyalty to a friend who didn't know what he was getting himself into. He understood it all. Especially the loyalty, Andy taught him that. Understanding didn't mean he had to like it. Understanding didn't mean he hadn't wanted there to be another solution.

Raising his glass he made a silent toast to Charlie and Andy.


End file.
